NUMBER PLEASE
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Jack moves up to Lightning Flat after his father has a stroke. Ennis moves in to help out.
1. Chapter 1

Title: NUMBER PLEASE

Author: Brokeback Mountain

Rating: NC-17 FRAO

Warning: Explicit M/M sex scenes

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx; not me.

Summary:

NUMBER PLEASE

"Number please?" the operator asked.

"Aaahhh. I don't know the number. Can't you look it up or

somethin?" His voice was slurred.

"City?"

"Huh?"

"What city, Sir?"

"Wanna talk to Ennis. Can you get me Ennis?" He bent his 6'2" frame

down over the pay phone and lit another cigarette.

"Ennis, Texas. Ok. Who did you want to talk to in Ennis?" She was

becoming tired of this customer.

"Ennis Del Mar. He lives in Riverton, Wyoming. I need to talk to

him."

"OK Sir. You want to talk with someone named Ennis Del Mar in

Riverton, Wyoming?"

"'ats what I said! I need to talk to Ennis! Can't you just wake him

up for me?" The noise in the bar was getting worse. It was Saturday

night and the crowd was getting louder by the minute.

"One moment please."

"'ello?" the sleepy voice answered.

"Ennis? That you?"

"Yeah. What's wrong? You OK?"

"Oh shit, Ennis. I just miss you so much. It's OK I called you?"

"Yeah. Ok." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, got up and went for

a cigarette. "What's wrong? You sound drunk."

"I just need to talk to you. Hear your voice." A drunk stumbled into

him on his way to the john and he bumped into the wall.

"Where the hell are you? Sounds like a party." Ennis sat on the side

of his bed and lit up.

"A bar. Somewhere. Tulsa I think. Yeah. Tulsa. Here on

business". Can I come see you?"

"Riverton's a long ways from Tulsa. What's botherin you, Bud?"

"I need to see you. Shit, shit, shit. I can't stand this, Ennis!"

"Now calm down. What's wrong? You never called me before."

"I need you! Damnit! Can't you understand that?" He leaned out of

the way this time as the drunk came reeling back down the hall.

"Jack...You gotta get a grip now. You can't let this thing get a

hold of you like this."

Silence on the other end; just the bar noises.

"You still there?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I bothered you." He hung up the phone, went back to

the bar and ordered another drink. It was going to be a long night.

It had been a long week. Work at the ranch seemed to be never

ending; or maybe he was just getting old. Seemed like it took more

out of him every day. Or maybe he was just worried. Jack had

sounded so down. He wasn't due up for another two months. It had

been a week since the call. He got ready for bed and sat staring at

the phone, willing it to ring. It didn't. He turned out the light

and laid down; wondering if he'd dare to call. No. He couldn't do

that, wouldn't be safe. He's alright. He's gotta be alright.

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!

He grabbed the phone before the first ring had stopped. "Hello?"

"I'm not drunk. Can we just talk some?" Jack's voice sounded much

better this time.

"Sure we can. What you wanna talk about?" He scooched up into a

sitting position, leaning back against the headboard.

"You. Are you alone? I mean, I know you were seein that waitress.

She ain't there now is she? I can call back later or tomorrow or

somethin."

"I'm alone. Don't see her no more. It was just a short kinda

thing. Nothin much to it."

"Wish I was there with you." his voice was wistful.

"I do too, Bud, but you know that ain't possible."

"Tell me again why? I can't seem to get it in my head. You want me,

but you don't want to be with me but coupla times a year, is that

right?"

"It ain't exactly like that. You know that." Why couldn't he make

Jack understand.?

"I know I need you. I want to be with you. Doesn't it ever get to

you? Don't you ever just want it so bad..." He couldn't finish.

"Jack, you know how I feel about this. We talk about it every time

you come up here."

"I know. I just keep hoping maybe you'll change your mind, and maybe

want me as much as I want you. Guess that's too much to hope for."

"Don't talk like that. You know I'm as anxious for our time together

as you are."

"Yeah. Yeah. See you in July. Bye"

He hung the phone up and banged his head back against the headboard.

He did it again and again. It didn't help. He got very little sleep

that night.

Next Saturday night.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

"Hello?" He caught it, first ring again. He'd been sitting there

waiting, knowing it was going to ring. It did. He nearly knocked

the thing off the table grabbing it.

"Hey. You busy?" Jack's voice seemed solid again.

"Just waitin for the phone to ring. You sure these calls won't show

up on your bill or somethin? Could cause trouble."

"Nah. I'm in a restaurant. Phone's in the john. No one in here but

me. I'm using a credit card no one knows about. It's perfectly

safe."

"Good to hear you. You sound better tonight."

"I'm gettin to be a good actor. Maybe I'm in the wrong business.

Aught to go into the movies, what do you think?" He was joking but

there was a sadness in his voice.

"I think you'd be good at whatever you wanted to do."

"Anything but what I really want to do."

There was silence for a time. Ennis didn't know what to say to that.

"You still there?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Where else would I be. I got no where to go."

"I could come up with a few ideas, if you're interested?'

"I'm interested, Bud, but ain't nothin I can do about it."

"What if I just drove up there, grabbed you and stuck you in my

truck and drove off with you? What about that?"

"Now you're talking foolish." He grinned though. Not unhappy with

the thought.

"I think about it everyday and every night. Got all kinds of plans

worked out. I got enough money saved up now. We could really do

something, Cowboy."

"It's a beautiful dream, Jack, but that's all it can ever be. Just a

dream."

"I'm gonna do it one of these days, Ennis. I'll get tired of

waiting, and get on up there and just take you off. I swear!"

Ennis chuckled at him, "And we'd spend the rest of our lives lookin

over our shoulders waitin for them to come for us."

"Might just be worth it, did you ever think of that?"

"Can't happen, Jack. I'm sorry 'bout it." He didn't know what else

to say that he hadn't already said over and over again.

"We'll see. Bye."

He sat and waited for the phone to ring the next Saturday night but

it didn't. He waited all night; finally falling asleep just before

dawn. Next morning he was numb. Went about his usual business,

getting in groceries for the week, gassing up the truck, doing a few

chores around the trailer. No phone call. He checked the phone for

a dial tone several times; it was fine. It just didn't ring.

He was eating lunch when it finally did ring. He nearly tripped

jumping over stuff to get to it, still beside his bed.

"Hello?"

"Hi, It's me. Something came up. I'm in Lightning Flat. My Pa had

a stroke yesterday. I had to fly up here to be with Momma."

"Oh, Jack. That's tough. He gonna make it?"

"Don't know yet. Momma's takin it pretty hard. She ain't never been

alone before. I been thinkin hard on this one, Cowboy. I'm gonna

move up here. I already told Lureen. Didn't exactly come as a

surprise to her. Our marriage been hangin on by a thread for years.

Just waitin for an excuse to end it. This is it."

"What about your boy?"

"He's 17 now. Old enough to know a few things. He's got a good head

on his shoulders. He's already got plans with his granddaddy for the

summer, some cruise, or somethin. One more year of high school and

he'll be off to college. I'll see him when I can. He knows I love

him. He'll understand; sooner or later."

"You sure about this?" Ennis was excited at the thought of having him

so much closer; it also terrified him.

"Yeah. Whichever way it goes for Pa, he ain't never gonna be the

same. Never be able to run this place again. Place has been in the

family for generations, I ain't just gonna let it go."

"I can understand that. Place is yours by right."

"Gotta go. Doctor's comin to talk to us. I'll call you when I can.

Bye."

He paced the floor in his tiny trailer waiting for the phone to

ring. It had a long cord so he was able to carry it back and forth

with him as he walked. It didn't ring. He was sitting on his bed,

phone on his lap when a knock on the door startled him.

He ran to it and yanked it open. It was Junior.

"Hey, Sweet Girl. What're you doin here? Its kinds late for

visitin, ain't it?"

"Oh Daddy." She clung to him, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"What is it, Darlin.? What's happened?" He pulled her over to sit

down at the small dinette.

"It's awful, Daddy. Just awful." She wiped her nose on a tissue.

"What is, Baby?"

"Kurt's brother. He's was just 23. He's got a wife and baby boy!

It's just not fair!"

"You're gonna hafta help me out here. Whats happened to him?"

"Car accident. He's...dead." She disolved into tears again.

"Oh Baby. I'm so sorry. That the brother that was gonna be best man

at your weddin?" He reached across the table and held both her hands.

"Yes! I just don't know what to do. We were gettin married in two

weeks. We don't know if we should put it off or go on with it. Kurt

is just so broken up about this. They were real close."

"That's sad, Girl. Real sad. Only 23. It's a shame."

"I gotta go, Daddy. Everyone's goin over to their house. I need to

be there. I just had to stop and...I don't know...I guess I just

needed one of your hugs." He walked her to the door and she was gone.

He went back to the phone and sat down on his bed again. For hours he

sat in silence. Thoughts whirling through his mind. He ached for

his daughter's loss. The boy was only 23; his whole life ahead of

him. What a waste. He thought about Jack's dad. From what Jack had

said, he was a mean old man, and he was hanging on. Had to be near

70 by now. Why was it that the meanest of the mean lived so long and

a young, happy young man of 23 was taken. It just wasn't fair! Life

wasn't fair. If it was, he and Jack would be together. He dozed off

and on; his mind burdened with a heavy load. Why? Why? Why? He

couldn't make sense of it.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

The phone brought him out of his reverie. "Hello?"

"Hey. Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. It looks like the old

man's paralyzed on one side. It might come back and it might not.

Doctor ain't too hopefull."

"Geeze. That's rough. I'm sorry as I can be, Bud."

"Yeah, thanks. Momma's in with him now. I gotta take her home. See

to her. "He sounded so tired.

"Yeah, sure. See to your Momma."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He went to work the next morning but his heart wasn't in it. He kept

thinking about the latest events. Life really sucked, he decided.

He ran the hay-baler all morning and the thought occurred to him, "Who

was gonna bale the hay on the Twist ranch?"

At lunch time he left a note in the ranch manager's office and left.

He went home, showered, got in his truck and headed north.

It was five in the afternoon when he got to Lightning Flat. He

stopped for gas and asked about the Twist ranch. The attendant gave

him directions and within 30 minutes he pulled up in the driveway

next to the rental car, that was obviously Jack's.

He knocked on the door and waited. Jack opened it and stood there

staring at him, not believing his eyes. Ennis put a hand on Jack's

chest, backed him into the house and closed the door behind them.

"Where's your Momma?" he asked.

"Asleep."

He took Jack in his arms then, holding him close for several minutes

just pressing kisses into his hair, his temple.

"I quit my job, today. Figured you might need a hand 'round here."

Jack pulled back from the embrace to make eye contact. "You

serious? You quit?"

"Uh huh. Figured you needed me here. I got enough saved up for the

last two child support payments. I figured I could work 'round here

for room and board. What do you think?" He smiled one of his rare

smiles, just the corners of his mouth turning up and the eyes

glistening a bit.

"What do I think? I think I'm dreamin. You mean it? You come up

here to stay?"

"If you still want to. I mean, I told you 'no' so many times; if

you changed your mind, I'll understand."

Jack pulled him over to sit down at the table. They sat, Jack

holding Ennis's arm; afraid to let go.

"The place needs a lot of work. The house ain't much; but it could

be. With a little work...You sure about this?"

"I been doin a lot of thinkin. I'm through worryin 'bout what people

might think or do. You need help up here. I wanna be the one to do

it. Life's too short...to uncertain. Either one of us could be

taken at any minute, and then what? I know we ain't never said the

words before, Jack, but I love you and you love me. We should be

together. Don't care 'bout the rest of it anymore; so if you still

want me, well, I'm here."

"Yes, absolutely!! Yes!" he stood and yanked Ennis to his feet and

bear-hugged him.

"Land sakes, Son. What's goin on?" Mrs. Twist walked into the room.

"Momma, thought you was sleepin. This here is Ennis Del Mar. I told

you about him. He's come up here from Riverton to help us run the

place." He was all smiles and proud to finally get the chance to

have his Momma meet Ennis.

"Ennis Del Mar! I'm so glad to meet you." she smiled and offered him

her hand.

He took it and smile back at her, "Ma'am. I'm sure sorry about your

husband. I figured you could use some help so I came on up. Shoulda

called first, I guess..."

"Not at all! I'm so glad you came. I was worrying how Jackie and I

were gonna do it all ourselves." She went to the stove and put some

coffee on. "Now you're here to give us a hand, I know things are

gonna work out just fine. Aren't they son?" She asked smiling

lovingly at her son.

"Yes, Momma. Everything's gonna work out fine. You'll see. With

Ennis here now, everythin's gonna be just fine."

THE END (of part 1 of 3 parts)


	2. Chapter 2

NUMBER PLEASE (Part 2)

They awoke with the sunrise the next morning; Jack in his little

room, Ennis in a guest room down the hall. It had been a difficult

evening. Mrs. Twist had insisted on cooking them a big dinner before

going back to the hospital. Ennis had stayed behind familiarizing

himself with the place, making mental notes on what needed doing.

The house was big but only a few rooms were in use. The rest, more

or less, left to sit. No children to fill them, no relatives to come

visit. The place had a lot of promise and would take a lot of work

but it could be made into a proper home again.

"I'll take Momma to the hospital and get some business done in town

while you have a look around the place. See what's in most urgent

need of doin. I'll be back for lunch. OK?" He gave Ennis a quick

caress on the shoulder as he waited for his Momma to get ready to

go. Ennis nodded in agreement and leaned in for a brief kiss. They

could hear her coming down the steps chattering away.

"He won't be able to make it up the stairs no more so we'll have to

open up one of these rooms down here and move the bed down and all.

We got time on that though. Dr. says it'll be a few more days before

he can come home." She kept talking as they walked out the

door. "He'll probably be in a wheelchair the rest of his life, Dr.

says..." Her voice was cut off by the closing of the car door.

Ennis decided to drive the fence line first. His old pickup took him

from pasture to pasture, past a barn, stable, well head. He looked

the place over thoroughly. The fence was in desperate need of repair

and in some parts, replacing completely. Grass was high and ready

for baling. Cows didn't look too bad. They did need moving into a

different pasture as the one they were in was pretty much grazed

down. He could see where there had been an attempt at fence repair

that was never completed; probably why the cows were not moved. He

went back to the barn, looking for tools to complete the repairs.

Found them and returned. He had just finished a temporary repair

job; good enough to hold the cows in until they could get it repaired

properly. He was putting the tools back in the truck when he heard a

horn honking. He looked up and saw a pickup roaring up the road that

paralleled the field he was in. It slowed down when it got to him

and he saw Jack behind the wheel, grinning from ear to ear, honking

away.

"Last one home's a rotten egg!" he gunned the engine several times.

Ennis jumped in his truck and took off down the fence line, kicking

up a cloud of dust behind, Jack keeping pace with him on the road

that ran along side.

They raced into the parking area within seconds of each other,

blowing dust over everything as they skidded to a stop. They got out

and Ennis commented on Jack's new truck.

"Where'd you get that hunk a junk?" He looked it over grudgingly.

"Hunk a junk? Your lookin at a top of the line 1983 Ford four door

truck!" Jack walked around his new possession showing it off like a

new toy.

"What's all that shit in the back?" Ennis pointed to the fully

loaded extended bed.

"AAhh. That's a little surprise. That's two king-sized mattress and

box spring sets and this here's the frames." he pulled out the long

skinny cardboard boxes.

"King sized, huh? I didn't know you had any kings in your family."

He smiled up under his hat brim.

"They're for us, dummy. I figured we'd better keep separate rooms

for now, but we'll both be needin good beds to sleep on. What we got

up there now has gotta be at least 50 years old or more. And that

one you're on squeaks every time you move."

"Now just how do you know that?" He asked, amused.

"Cause I left my door opened last night and I kept listenin for you.

Thought maybe you might just pay me a visit."

"Shit, Jack. No way in hell I'm gonna be payin you no night-time

visits with your Momma asleep just down the hall."

"That's what I figured. That's why I suggested to Momma about movin

their room downstairs. We gotta make do somehow till we can get a

place of our own fixed up. With all the stuff 'round here needin

doing, that might just take a while. I have no intention of waitin

that long for you and me to get a little."

"Well, let's get this stuff inside. Looks like it's fixin to rain."

Ennis grinned and took hold of the first large mattress.

In no time they had the pickup unloaded; the beds hauled up stairs

and the groceries out of the back seat of the pickup.

Groceries were put away first amid talk of re-doing the kitchen,

getting new appliances, painting. They picked out what they thought

would be the nicest room downstairs and began with moving Mr. & Mrs.

Twist's bedroom furniture downstairs. A quick cleaning up of the

room and a time spent with the windows opened and the master bedroom

was all set. For them selves they decided on the two rooms across from

one another at the front end of the hall right over the kitchen and farthest away

from the Twist's bedroom.

An airing out left the rooms fresh and with a little mopping and

dusting of cobwebs and they settled in to assembling their beds.

"I surely do hope these beds don't squeak." Jack said grinning and

raising his eyebrows.

"If they do, there's always the floor. Can't be any worse than some

of the places we been doin it." Ennis offered with a sheepish grin.

Jack reached across the newly made up bed and grabbed Ennis arm,

pulling him down and landing on top of him.

"Maybe we ought to try this one out right now? See if it's squeaky

and all?" He pressed his lips aginst Ennis's, letting his tongue

slip inside.

"Now that'd be real nice, but I'm all sweaty and nasty." he managed

to get out between kisses. "Why don't you throw somethin together

for lunch and I'll take a quick shower, then we can talk about

dessert."

Jack agreed and headed down stairs. Ennis grabbed some clean clothes

and headed for the shower. He started the shower running in the big

old cast iron tub and pulled the shower curtain back and got in when

the water was warm enough. He was just rinsing off when the curtain

pulled back and a naked Jack stepped in behind him.

"What're you doin?" he asked, water cascading down over his head,

rinsing the suds down the drain.

"Thought you might need someone to wash your back." He snuggled up

behind him, resting his chin on Ennis's shoulder and wrapping his

arms around him.

Ennis leaned back into the embrace enjoying the moment. Jack's hand

slid downward, took the soap in one hand and Ennis's cock in the

other.

"Did you remember to wash this?"

"Uh huh. Wasn't all that dirty. Ain't got much use lately."

"We'd better wash it again then. Just to be sure." he lathered it up

good sliding the suds round the balls and up and down on the cock.

"Better watch out there, Bud. That thing might go off."

"You know I was just thinkin that very thing. Turn around here."

Ennis turned around, water running down his shoulders and chest,

splattering Jack as well.

"I think I need my back washed. Especially the lower part. You

think you could help me out?" He handed Ennis the soap.

"I could try. I ain't given any one a bath since my old dog died

when I was 'bout twelve. I think I'll get the hang of it though."

He soaped Jack's shoulders and back, pulled him far enough back to

get most of it rinsed off then began soapin that great ass. "You know

somethin? You got a great ass. I think I'd better give it some

extra attention here."

Jack leaned forward, both hands on the wall, rear sticking

out. "Yeah. I think maybe you're right." he agreed.

The first finger slid in easily, the second finger brought a little

gasp. "This where you need some attention, Bud?"

"Oh yeah. You got it for sure."

"Not yet, but I'm gettin there." A third finger in and his left hand

soaping himself hard and ready.

He slid in with ease and was welcomed with a moan of pleasure. He

held on Jack's hips with both hands and started out nice and slow.

"You're killin me here, ya know." Jack pushed back against him hard.

"Wouldn't want to do that now, would we." He speeded up his thrusts

and Jack groaned his appreciation.

Somewhere off in the distance they could hear the phone ringing.

"Phone's ringin. Want me to get it?" He asked against Jack's back.

"Hell no! If you try to get out of this tub right now, I'lll...Ooohhhh.

Yeah...Mmmm. More...Harder."

The room was filled with steam and panting; moaning and grunting; and

something between screaming and wailing. No need to be quiet about

it here and now. Later on, yeah, but right now there was no need to

hold back. They rinsed off in the now cold water, dried each other

off, got dressed and went downstairs for lunch.

It was three days later that the old man came home from the

hospital. He was grouchy and mean as ever. Complaining cause his

lunch was 20 minutes late. He liked to eat at precisely 12 noon. He

was able to feed himself and do some for himself, but he couldn't

walk and being in the wheelchair did nothing to improve his

temperment.

He'd been home a week when they decided to go into town for supplies for

fence repairs and took Ennis truck so the new truck didn't get scratched up.

They took the old man with them for a quick check-up at the doctors. He

checked out fine, his condition was stable.

Jack went into the supply store and Ennis went to the garage across

the street to see a mechanic friend of the old man's to have him look

at the pickup. The two of them had their heads under the hood and

the old man sat nearby in his chair giving his opinion.

A pickup came roaring up and screeching to a stop. A big red-headed

mountain of a man climbed out; steaming and ready for a fight.

"Who the hell are you?" he grabbed Ennis by the arm. Ennis shrugged

him off. "I asked you a question, you son of a bitch! You been

screwin around with my wife? You been screwing my Marrianne?" With

each question he shoved Ennis backward until he was up against the

front wall of the garage.

"Look mister, I don't know any Marianne. I ain't been here all that

long." He held both hands up in front of him, palms out, trying to

defuse the situation.

"You the only stranger in town! I been askin 'round. You the only

one new 'round here. I'll teach you not to be messin with my old

lady!" he swung a huge fist. Ennis side-stepped the punch and it

landed on the wall. In one quick movement he grabbed the man with

both hands behind his head, brought it down as his knee came up

meeting the nose in the process. The man let out a squeal like a

scalded pig and fell to his knees just as the patrol car pulled up

and sheriff Anderson stepped out. Jack had just stepped out of the

store wheeling a cart with all his purchases and saw what was going

on across the street. He came running up as the mechanic was

explaining to the sheriff what had happened. Ennis was trying to

help the redhead to his feet!. He was bawling like a lost

calf, "Look what he did! He busted my nose! You gotta arrest him!"

He was spitting blood.

Jack skidded to a stop just as Sheriff Anderson was pulling the guy

to his feet and checking on him.

"Everything alright here?" he asked looking nervously around.

"Yeah." the sheriff answered. "Moose just got carried away again."

and to the bleeding man he said. "Now Moose, you know Marianne done

nothin like that. She's just tellin you that to get you goin."

"That son of a bitch broke my nose." he blubbered.

"From what old Joe here says, you threw the first punch. A man's got

a right to defend himself, ain't he?" He pulled Moose over to the

back seat of his car. Then back to Ennis he said, "You alright?

Don't look like he landed any punches on you but if you want to press

charges I can arrest him for assault?"

"Nah. Looks like it was all just a mistake."

Moose came out of the car again, "She said she was screwing some

stranger in town and he's the only stranger been 'round in months."

"Get back in the car, Moose and I'll take you over to Doc's place.

Don't know why you let her get to you like this." the rest of their

conversation was lost behind the closed door of the patrol car as

they drove off.

Jack stood by, hands on hips, tongue nervously licking

lips. "Everythin alright? He get you?"

"I'm fine. Only punch he landed was on the wall over there." Ennis

pointed to the fist-sized indentation in the garage wall.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention to the pickup.

"So, how about your old bucket of bolts? It gonna hang together a

few more miles? Or do we take it over to the junk yard where it

belongs?"

"Not a thing wrong with it!" Ennis defended his truck. "It'll

probably out live that fancy-assed thing you drive." They helped the

old man back in the truck and went back across the street for the

supplies.

The old man said nothing about the confrontation, but there was a

little something there. A seed of respect for this Ennis Del Mar for

taking old Moose to his knees. He'd been needing something like that

for years and it galled the old man that it had been his

son's 'boyfriend' that did it. He didn't want to respect him and he

sure as hell wasn't going to! But it was there just the same. A

little spark.

Later that night after the old folks were asleep and Jack crept

across the hall; they lay on the bed talking.

"You sure, ole Moose didn't hurt you?" He was checking for bruises.

"Never laid a hand on me." he grinned up at him. "How do you know I

ain't been screwin ole Marianne?"

Jack laughed. "Cause you ain't never seen old Marianne. She'd out-

weigh the two of us put together, and 'sides that she likes them big

and hefty. Don't think she'd look twice at your scrawny ass." He

pulled the covers up over them.

"I think I'm bein taken for granted here." He spooned up behind

Jack. "Mmmmm. I'll take you any way I can get you, Cowboy."

Ennis reached his hand around and began caressing balls and

cock. "You know there ain't nobody got what I want but you, don't

you?"

"Mmmm. uh huh. You keep doing that and we're gonna need to change

the sheets again."

"Ain't that why you bought six sets of them things? Besides, ain't

gonna waste it tonight." He rolled Jack over on his back and started

with a long trail of kisses just above his knee, bypassed the groin,

stopped at the navel, dipped his tongue in.

"Hey, you missed somethin." Jack teased.

"Didn't miss it. Just ain't got there yet. Takin my time tonight."

He kissed his way up to Jack's nipples; first one then the other.

Jack forgot what he was complaining about. "That tongue of yours

ought to be declared a lethal weapon." he whispered.

"Mmmmm, Delicious." Ennis mumbled and kept the torture going. Up the

side of Jack's neck, behind his ear to that little place that always

made Jack shudder.

"You wanna keep this quiet, you best get on with it." He was

breathless now.

"This what you want?" Ennis took his mouth and leaned over on top of

him. They broke the kiss only when they both needed the air.

He started the little kisses again, down the neck, chest and navel;

which, as usual, brought a little squeal from Jack. He grinned and

went on with his attack. Nuzzled down further, cheek rubbing against

the swollen shaft.

"Oh, Yes! Please!" Jack begged.

He licked the moisture from the tip and made a little wet trail down

to the base. Licked the balls thoroughly then lifted Jack's legs,

pushing back on the thighs and gaining access to the rosebud

opening. His tongue flicked over and around it making Jack squirm

with delight and grab for a pillow to cover his mouth. Ennis probed

deeply with his tongue for a time then reached for the K-Y on the

night stand. Jack was frantic. "Hurry, Cowboy. I'm gonna lose

it..."

He lubed up and entered him, slowly and deeply.

"oooooohhhhhh Yeahhhh." Jack sighed.

"You like that? Huh?" Ennis asked through gritted teeth. He kept

the rhythm going. "I ain't gonna last long, Bud." he gasped out.

"Me neither. Just go! Do it.!" Jack begged around the pillow.

He slammed into him then, thrust after thrust, after thrust; with

everything that was in him. Staking his claim. This was his

territory. His! And no one was ever going to keep him from it

again. No one.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

NUMBER PLEASE (Part 3)

Dinner at the Twist house was at 6:00 pm sharp; as it had been for

the 40+ years they'd been married. Four sat at the table now, Mr.

and Mrs. Twist, Jack and Ennis.

"How long you plan on stayin?" Mr. Twist asked Ennis, sitting across

from him.

Fork stopped half way up to his mouth, Ennis answered, "Till Jack

tells me to go." He continued eating.

"That won't be long. He never stays in one place long." He stared

Ennis in the eye.

"I'm here for keeps, Pa. This time I'm stayin." Jack answered

though no questions or looks were aimed at him.

"Groceries cost money. You got any money?" The old man demanded of

Ennis.

"Pa! He came here to help. He's helpin. You got no right to ask

him for money." Jack was quickly losing it; pressure from Ennis knee

against his under the table settled him somewhat.

"Oh yeah? Well long as he's here he can earn his keep then. The

fence in the south pasture needs mendin and it's time for the hay

baling." The old man looked down at his plate long enough to fork

another mouthful then turned his stare back to Ennis again.

"Already done, Sir. Fixed the fence first day here and moved the

cows over. Then got to the balin. It's done and stored. Did some

repair on the barn roof to keep everythin dry. Been working on that

tractor but think it's pretty much a lost cause."

"You can't get it runnin then you don't know nothin 'bout tractors.

Nothin wrong with it. Just needs a little fiddling."

"I got a new John Deere on order. Should be here by the end of the

week." Jack said.

"Waste of good money." The old man didn't even look at him.

"Jack and I been choppin wood. Got a pretty good stack started for

winter." Ennis said, he was really trying with the old man.

"That little bitty stack I seen out back won't do much."

"It's early yet Pa. By the time cold sets in, we'll have a mountain

of it ready." Jack answered trying to include himself in the

conversation.

"By the time cold sets in you'll be long gone." Then to his

wife, "Cake, woman."

Mrs. Twist hurried to serve her husband. Then offered cake to the

others.

"Yes, please. And Jack will have some too." Ennis answered her; Jack

sat staring down at his plate.

The old man finished his cake and wiped his mouth on a napkin.

"Ya shouldn't be plannin on any long-time commitment from Jack. He

ain't got it in him." He said to Ennis then wheeled himself from the

table into the other room.

Jack left the table and went up to his room.

"I...I'm so sorry." Mrs. Twist muttered as she started clearing the

table. Ennis stood up and helped her carry the dishes to the sink.

"Don't you think anythin of it on my part. Hurt, Jack tho."

"He always did. Never had a kind word for his own son. Not that I

ever did hear." There were tears in her eyes as she started the water

for the dishwashing.

Ennis went up stairs to Jack's room and found him staring out the

window, brooding. He walked to him and put his hands on the hunched

shoulders and began a massage.

"You OK, Bud?" He asked resting his forehead against the back of

Jack's head.

"You see? You see what I've had to put up with my entire fucking

life!" He pulled away, unable to accept any tenderness at the moment.

"Only one thing I don't understand 'bout this whole thing." Ennis

said.

"And what would that be?" Jack was still hot with anger.

"How a nasty old bastard like that could have made somebody as sweet

and good as you." Ennis never was much with sweet talk and this was

the closest he had ever come. Jack knew that and it deflated his

anger. He went to him then and crushed him close.

"Living here with them ain't gonna be easy. Maybe we should get

started on a place of our own?" Jack whispered against the side of

Ennis's neck.

"We still got plantin to do and some house repairs here. Your

Momma's great and she cooks better than either me or you."

Jack chuckled and leaned into the embrace; this haven of his named

Ennis Del Mar. "The old man ain't gonna let up. I can tell you for

sure." he warned.

"Hell, Jack. He's just a miserable old man and ain't nothin he can

say that's gonna get to me. I hate when he riles you, but that's

just what he does. Don't know why. We can't let him get to us. He

ain't worth the ground you walk on." He lured Jack into bed then

with a long, slow tender makeout session; and sweet beyond words, sex.

The next morning brought news that the new tractor was in, two days

early and they left for town to pick it up. A quick ride back to the

ranch, they unloaded it and started what assembly was left. The old

man sat in his chair near by grumbling about throwing money away and

spitting in his tin cup.

"Look at that, Pa. Ain't it beautiful?" Jack was glowing with pride.

"Ain't exactly like you know what beautiful is, judging from

your 'boyfriend' over there." Jack turned red with anger. Ennis came

over to him, having heard the old man's words. "Think I heard your

Momma hollar for you."

"What?" Jack was distracted.

"Didn't your hear that? She just called your name." He lied.

Jack didn't waste a minute; turned and went into the house.

Ennis walked over to the old man, grabbed him up by his overalls and

yanked him up out of his chair.

"Now you listen to me, you mean old bastard," he spit the words out

between clenched teeth..

"I don't give a shit what you say or think about me but you God

damned better let up on Jack or I'll put you in your grave, you

understand me, you old son of a bitch?" He slammed him back down in

the chair, almost tipping it over.

Jack came back out. "She's doing laundry. Didn't call. Don't know

what you heard." He looked from Ennis to his old man and back again

to Ennis.

"Everythin all right here?"

"Sure is." Ennis smiled at him. "Your Pa here was just tellin me

what a nice lookin tractor we got here." He climbed up on it and

reached out a hand to Jack. "Let's take it over on the west pasture

and see what she does."

The old man mumbled something under his breath and wheeled himself

off; a tiny irritation at the back of his thoughts, another spark of

respect for this man. He hated it!

Jack climbed on the tractor and asked. "Did I miss somethin?"

"Na. The old man and I are just gettin to know one another, that's

all." he grinned.

The next few weeks brought a frenzy of working the fields, planting

summer grass and grains for the winter to come. They also plowed up

Mrs.Twist's vegetable garden and brought home new seedlings,

fertilizer galore. In one day, they painted the kitchen and dining

room to have it all ready for the new appliances that were to be

delivered the next day. The old man remained surprisingly quiet.

Grumbling, to be sure, but not loud enough to upset anyone. Mrs.

Twist was in heaven. Fluttering around the place deciding where to

put everything, which color of paint to use and even sewing some new

curtains. She was a happy woman.

The new refrigerator, stove, washer & dryer and deep freeze all fit

in perfectly; then a trip into town was needed to stock up.

"Oh my goodness, Where we gonna put all this stuff, Jackie. It ain't

all even gonna fit in the truck!" She was so excited. Never been to

the grocery store before when she could buy just whatever she

wanted! He told her to fill the freezer and new pantry he and Ennis

had built in for her and she was doing the best she could to oblige.

She had filled three grocery carts and tried to take some back when

it came time to check out.

"No Momma. We need all this. Ain't puttin nothin back."

The house now always smelled of either something being cooked or

something being baked. The pale yellow walls with the contrasting

white appliances and cupboards made the kitchen a welcoming site.

The ever smiling Mrs. Twist added to that.

The old man just made one comment on the kitchen. "Hate that color.

Reminds me of bugs mashed on my windshield." No one challenged him

on it. In fact no one challenged him on anything. They all just

lived together, but one thing was sure. The running of the Twist ranch had

fallen to a new generation.

Jack and Ennis working hard all day on the ranch and tip-toing into

each other's room at night.

"The old man's really calmed down, hasn't he?" Jack asked one night

as they snuggled together before sleep.

"Yeah. Sure has." Ennis agreed with a smile on his face that Jack

couldn't see. "He'd have to be blind not to see that you're really

tryin here."

"You think so?" Jack asked hopefully, turning over and leaning up on

his elbows. "I mean...it'd really be great if...Oh, never mind."

He lay back down.

"What?" Ennis kissed the side of his head.

"It'd just be nice to hear him say somethin. Somethin like he liked

the improvements we made or even somethin about the new bull or cows

we brought in. Instead he just sits there, starin with those accusin

eyes of his. Like I done somethin wrong and I don't even know what

it is he's mad about."

"You told me once he's always been like that."

"That's right. He has." He leaned back up again.

"Then what makes you think that anythin we do or say will ever change

that?" Ennis reasoned.

"You're right, I guess. Still. It would be nice." He laid his head

down on Ennis chest nuzzling his nose through the silken hairs.

"Mmmm. That feels good," the words barely audible, his hands roaming

across the bare back. "C'mere." he pulled Jack over on top of him.

He slid his hands inside Jack's pajamas and caressed his

bottom. "Anythin I can do to take your mind off the old man?" He

sucked on an earlobe.

"What old man?" Jack murmured and took his mouth; sucking tongue,

then lower lip.

Ennis moved his hips pressing their groins together. He pushed

Jack's pajamas down off the long legs and tossed them on the floor;

then did the same with his own.

"Mmmmm Much better." Jack said, tasting a tiny brown nipple and

teasing it hard. He leaned up and lowered himself down further on

the bed and nestled his cheek against the cock.

"Doesn't get any better than this, Bud." Ennis was breathing heavily.

Jack took the cock in his mouth, running tongue under the ridge

making Ennis moan out loud. "You like that, Cowboy?"

"Ohhh. Yeah. Kinda. It ain't bad." he gasped out.

"Good. How about this?" He raised Ennis's legs, pushed them back

and let his tongue loose on the pink rosebud anus.

"OOOOHHHHH GOD!! Yes!!." He liked that too.

He stopped long enough to reach into the nightstand drawer for some K-

Y. Ennis was trying to protest the loss but couldn't put two words

together. A slick finger slid in and he was happy again.

Murmuring, "Yes...Yes. Ohhh More".

Jack obliged, first two then three fingers. It didn't take much and

he was begging, "Jack...please...now...fuck me."

Legs over his shoulders, he entered him slowly, one complete

movement, all the way in. He could feel the tightening in his gut

and fought for control. He started rocking back and forth, hands

sliding up Ennis chest, pinching nipples, caressing cheeks, taking

the moaning mouth. Hands under shoulders, holding on; thrusting

harder, deeper. Ennis thrashing head back and forth; straining

against him, begging, pleading. The end caught him off guard and he

was coming before he knew it. He collapsed onto Ennis chest; was

about to apologize for coming first when he felt the wetness between

them. Good. He hadn't left Ennis behind.

They lay there several minutes gathering strength and getting air

back into their lungs; then went together into the bathroom for a

quick cleanup; back to bed and sleep wrapped in each others arms.

It wasn't an easy life for them but they never asked for easy. They

did what was needed doing and didn't complain. It would be spring

before they were able to start on their own cabin but truth be told,

it was a good time for them. Time to work together, build a life of

their own. And in the years to come the Twist ranch became well

known for it's top quality beef and did very well in the community.

Life was good.

THE END (of part 3 of 3 parts)


End file.
